Meanie - Uncover
by Cherry Jung
Summary: nobody sees nibody know we are the secret can't be expose.. meanie/ Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo ... Meaniec couple


Uncover

Pair : Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

MEANIE

.

.

.

.

.

 _Nobody sees_

 _Nobody knows_

 _We are a secret can't be expose_

 _That's how it is that's how it's goes_

 _Far from the other_

 _Close to each other_

Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu. Siapa yang tidak kenal dua orang yang sudah tersohor sampe ke seluruh dunia itu?

Kim Mingyu, lelaki idaman bagi para wanita dan uke uke di luar sana, sosoknya yang tinggi, tampan dan juga sangat husbandable menarik perhatian para rekan kerjanya untuk menjadikan Mingyu sebagai menantu mereka. Namun, ketika di tanya Mingyu hanya bisa tersenyum menunjukkan gigi taringnya yang berbeda dari yang lain dan menyerahkan urusan yang seperti itu kepada ibunya. Mingyu seorang pengusaha di berbagai bidang yang menmbangkitkan kejayaan perusahaan ayahnya dulu. Ayahnya meninggal ketika perusahaan hampir _collapse_ lalu Mingyu yang saat itu baru lulus kuliah, di bantu sepupunya juga pamannya, melanjutkan perusahaan ayahnya dan sampai sekarang perusahaan Mingyu sudah berkembang lebih pesat dari saat ayahnya yang memegang.

Jeon Wonwoo, seorang rapper dan model dunia. Tampangnya yang dingin dan datar menjadi daya tarik sendiri bagi Wonwoo. Orang akan mengira Wonwoo adalah orang yang dingin. Tapi jangan salah, Wonwoo adalah orang yang baik hati dan lemah lembut. Dan jika kalian sudah mengenal Wonwoo,Wonwoo adalah orang yang cukup cerewet. Wonwoo tinggal sendiri di rumah yang ia beli hasil dari gajinya selama menjadi model dan rapper. Kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal. Adiknya, Jeon Bohyuk, menetap di Jepang setelah menikah di usia yang cukup muda. Banyak artis artis bahkan model yang mendekati Wonwoo, namun Wonwoo hanya memperlakukan mereka layaknya teman.

Kalian pasti bertanya tanya kan kenapa dua orang ini adalah main cerita ini? Padahal dari pekerjaan mereka, mereka tidak ada hubungannya.

Kalian tahu?

Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Ya. Sepasang kekasih.

Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo.

Sssttt…. Jangan bilang siapa siapa. Karena hubungan mereka ini rahasia.

Hanya mereka berdua dan Tuhan yang tau.

 _In the daylight, in the daylight_

 _When the sun is shining_

 _On a late night, on a late night_

 _When the moon is blinding_

 _In the plain sight, plain sight_

 _Like a star in hiding_

 _You and I burn on on_

 _Put to and together for ever_

 _we'll never change_

 _Two and together_

 _We'll never change_

Sebuah kamar di apartemen mewah di kawasan Gangnam terasa sepi. Hanya ada suara tv dan hembusan nafas dua orang yang menempati ruang Tv di apartemen itu.

Ya orang itu Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo. Saat ini, mereka sedang menikmati film yang entah film apa karena Mingyu membawa asal film dari rumah Choi Seungcheol, kakak sepupunya. Sementara , pasangan kekasih ini sedang duduk sambil berpelukan di sofa. Wonwoo duduk di pangkuan Mingyu dan memeluk punggung Mingyu sambil menonton sedangkan Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo sambil mengusap lembut rambut hitam nan halus Wonwoo sambil menonton film.

"Mingyu" panggil Wonwoo

"iya sayang" kata Mingyu

"ish.." keluh Wonwoo sambil menyubit pinggang Mingyu

"aww sakit sayang" kata Mingyu sambil meringis atas cubitan Wonwoo. Wonwoo diam. Mingyu tahu Wonwoo sedang merajuk.

" . ada apa Wonwoo hyung ku tersayang? Hm? " kata Mingyu. Wonwoo melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya dan menatap Mingyu

"Mingyu, kemarin Pinky bilang kamu melamar Pinky" kata Wonwoo. Wonwoo menatap dalam mata Mingyu. Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar

"astaga hyung. Pinky? Astagaaa.. aku tidak melamar Pinky hyung. Dekat saja tidak. Ayah Pinky memang menawarkan aku menjadi menantunya tapi aku tidak mau. Mungkin saja Pinky di baik baikin sama ayahnya, hyung. Astaga. Besok akan aku katakan pada ayah Pinky." Kata Mingyu. Wonwoo menunduk dan terdiam.

"Wonwoo hyung" kata Mingyu sambil mengangkat dagu Wonwoo dan menatap mata Wonwoo dalam.

"kita sudah bersama bertahun tahun hyung hampir 10 tahun. Kita sudah menghadapi semuanya bersama. Kenapa hyung masih begini hm?" tanya Mingyu lembut

"Mingyu, mungkin saja kamu bosan" kata Wonwoo lagi

"astaga hyung. Ck. Hyung ku sayang, hyung tahu kalau aku cepat bosan kan? Kalau sudah 10 tahun aku masuh bertahan dengan hyung. Tandanya aku nggak pernah bosan dengan hyung. Hyung kita kenal sudah lama dan menjadi kekasih sudah lama. Percayalah padaku hyung. Kita merahasiakan ini dari semua orang bahkan teman teman dan keluarga kita, jangan menjadi sia sia hanya karena Pinky maupun Pinky Pinky lainnya. Hyung tahu semua itu hanya impian mereka menjadi kekasihku ataupun istriku. Tapi aku hanya mau Jeon Wonwoo yang menjadi kekasih sekaligus pendamping hidup Kim Mingyu" kata Mingyu. Wonwoo kembali terdiam. Lalu menunduk kembali.

"Maaf Mingyu" kata Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum dan memeluk Wonwoo lembut.

"Tidak apa apa hyung. Positifnya hyung mencintaiku dan takut kehilanganku kan tandanya" kata Mingyu sambil mencium lembut pucuk kepala Wonwoo.

 _Nobody sees_

 _Nobody knows_

 _We are a secret can't be expose_

 _That's how it is that's how it's goes_

 _Far from the other_

 _Close to each other_

 _Flashback_

 _Di pledis high school, pada tahun ini, ada satu kelompok yang terkenal disana. Ada 13 orang yang terdiri dari senior tingkat akhir hibgga junior siswa baru. Mereka asalah Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo , Kwon Soonyoung, Jeon Wonwoo, Wen Junhui, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin, Kim Mingyu, Xu Minghao, Boo Seungkwan, Chwi Hansol Vernon, dan Lee Chan. Mereka dekat satu sama lain padahal berada di tingkat yang berbeda, mereka terkenal karena kebersamaan dan bakat serta prestasi mereka. Seungcheol, Jeonghan dan Jisoo berada di tingkat akhir, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Jun, Seokmin dan Jihoon berada di tingkat dua dan sisa dari mereka berada di tingkat satu._

" _serius deh hyungdeul sekalian, kalian jangan menutup nutupi dari kamu deh kalau Seungcheol hyung dan Jeonghan hyung sudah berpacaran" kata Seungkwan. Saat ini, mereka ber 13 sedang berkumpul di lapangan basket. Seungkwan yang heboh dan geregetan akhirnya mulai menanyakan fakta antara senior tertuanya yang tampan dan cantik itu._

" _apa untungnya kalau kami memberi tahumu hah? Kau pasti nanti jadi biang gosip" kata Soonyoung_

" _tidak soonyoung hyung. Kan aku cuman bertanya. Aku hanya penasaran. Hyung jangan suudzon gitu dong" kata Seungkwan sambil merenggut._

" _siapa yang suudzon sih kwan. Kan gua ngomong fakta" kata Soonyoung_

" _tapi hyung kayak nuduh aku" kata seungkwan. Belum sempat Soonyoung mau membalas akhirnya Jeonghan melerai_

" _sudah sudah. Kenapa kalian berdua jadi bertengkar sih?" kata Jeonghan. Seungkwan dan Soonyoung hanya bercdecak dan kembali diam._

" _kalau kami memang pacaran memangnya kenapa seungkwan?" kali ini Seungcheol yang berbicara._

" _ya tidak apa apa sih. Kan aku mau tahu hyung~" kata Seungkwan_

" _kalau kamu mau tahu, jawab dulu. Kamu dan vernon juga pacaran ya?" kata Jeonghan dengan senyum manisnya. Seungcheol hanya terkekeh, Seungkwan salah tingkah sendiri dan Vernon hanya stay cool. Sementara yang lain hanya mendelik dan tertawa maklum. Karena Jeonghan itu walau tampangnya malaikat sebenarnya jiwa iblisnya masih lebih banyak daripada jiwa malaikatnya_

" _kami memang bercaparan hyung. So just answer his question" kata Vernon. Jengah juga. Dan kasihan juga Seungkwannya langsung kicep sama iblisnya Jeonghan._

 _Yang lain hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Vernin dan Seungkwan yang sekarang pipinya memerah_

" _wahhh" kata seokmin dan soonyoung_

" _vernon-ah kok mau sih sama orang ini? "kata soonyoung_

" _Soonyoung hyung!" kata Seungkwan kesal,Jihoon, yang duduk di samping Soonyoung segera menjitak Soonyoung_

" _aaawww sakit ji" keluh Soonyoung sambil mengusap kepalanya_

" _diam saja" kata jihoon. Sementara yang lain tertawa. Apalagi Seungkwan yang paling tertawa bahagia._

" _Soonyoung hyung sama Jihoon hyung juga pacaran ya?" kali ini, sang Magnae Lee Chan yang berbicara_

" _hehe.. kelihatannya begitu ya chan? Kami cocok kan? " kata Soonyoung lagi dan diakhiri dengan cubitan maut Jihoon di pinggang Soonyoung_

" _mereka kan itu temenan rasa pacaran" kata Seokmin membuat yang lain tertawa kecuali Jihoon_

" _Jihoon sih kalau di ajak pacaran ga mau. Ya wajar aja dia kan masih kecil. Imut imut" kata Soonyoung dan kembali lagi Soonyoung di hadiahi cubitan maut Jihoon._

" _aku juga mau pacaran" kata Chan._

" _no no no. Chan nae aegi gak boleh pacaran dulu" kata Jeonghan._

" _hyungggg~"keluh chan_

" _tapi chan kan lagi deket sama anak kelas sebelah" kata Mingyu_

" _hyung!" jerit Lee Chan kesal. Sementara yang lain tertawa._

" _ngomong ngomong, Mingyu, kamu mau ngalahin Seungcheol hyung ya? Atau jadi penerusnya Seungcheol hyung? " kata Soonyoung_

" _emangnya kenapa hyung? " tanya Minghao yang penasaran. Sementara Mingyu hanya melihat Soonyoung bingung_

" _tahun tahun lalu kan Yunho sunbaenim yang jadi cowok terkeren disini,terus ada Kyuhyun sunbaenim terus Chanyeol sunbaenim, terus ada Sehun Sunbaenim, terus Seungcheol, angkatan kami, si Leo sunbaenim, ah banyak deh terus yang sekarang Seungcheol hyung. Nah angkatan baru kamu paling terkenal loh" kata Soonyoung_

" _iya juga ya" kata Jun_

" _ah tapi ga bisa di bilang penerus sunbaenim sunbaenim sih" kata Seokmin_

" _Kenapa emangnya?" tanya Jisoo_

" _Yunho sunbaenim itu di taksir sama Boa nuna yang cantuk banget terus di samping dia selalu ada Jaejoong hyung yang cowok tapi cantiknya astagaaaa~ bikin ngiler. Terus Kyuhyun sunbaenim, walau di taksir sama banyak cewek,tetep aja nempelnya di Sungmin sunbaenim yang imut imut kayak kelinci. Terus Chanyeol sunbaenim walau udah terang terangan gay tapi tetep aja banyak yang deketin tapi tetep aja dia sama Baekhyun sunbaenim yang cetar itu. Terus Sehun sunbaenim sama Kai sunbaenim. Walau suka tebar pesona tapi tetep setia sama Luhan sunbaenim dan Kyungsoo sunbaenim. Terus Leo sunbaenim diam diam banyak yang naksir tapi awet banget sama Hakyeon sunbaenim yang ceriwis. Lah Mingyu? " kata Seokmin_

" _ah aku tahu. Mingyu kan sama Wonwoo" kata Soonyoung. Yang lain mengangguk_

" _iya kalian berdua cocok"kata Jun_

" _hah? Aku sama dia?" kata Wonwoo sambil menunjuk Mingyu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya_

" _awas loh won, ga mau ga mau ntar jadi beneran" kata Seokmin_

" _iya won. Lagian Mingyu ganteng loh, masa kamu ga mau" kata soonyoung . Wonwoo hanya menggeleng._

" _sudah sudah. Mending kita pulang sekarang," kata Jeonghan. Yang lain mengangguk dan merapihkan barangnya, tanpa tahu, Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling berpandangan dan menggenggam tangan sekilas mesra_

 _End flashback_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _That's when we uncover-cover-cover_

 _That's when we uncover-cover-cover_

Wonwoo terlihat tampan dengan jas hitam nya. Malam ini Wonwoo sedang menghadiri salah satu acara yang dia juga ditunjuk sebagai partisipan. Wonwoo hanya berdiri di pojok sambil meminum winenya. Kalau Mingyu tahu Wonwoo hanya sendirian disini dan meminum Wine yang merupakan gelas ke empatnya, Mingyu bisa mengamuk.

Dan ternyata Tuhan memang sedang ingin membuat Mingyu mengetahui Wonwoo yang sedang minum. Mingyu merupakan salah satu pendonor acara ini. Jadi daritadi, Mingyu sudah memperhatikan Wonwoo yang hampir menghabiskan gelas ke empat wine nya. Mingyu menggeram marah. Matanya tajam mengawasi Wonwoo. Mingyu rasanya ingin mengumpat di hadapan ayah Pinky, yang daritadi tidak berhenti membanggakan putrinya, rasanya Mingyu ingin menarik Wonwoo dan membawanya pergi karena daritadi banyak mata mata gadis dan seme seme lain yang menatap intens Wonwoo.

Tak tahan melihat Wonwoo yang sepertinya mulai mabuk, Mingyu memotong omongan ayah Pinky dan ijin untuk ke kamar mandi, padahal Mingyu sedang menuju ke arah Wonwoo yang sendirian di sudut ruangan. Wonwoo melihat Mingyu.

"Mingyu" panggilnya lirih

"what are you doing Jeon Wonwoo" desis Mingyu. Wonwoo terdiam. Kepalanya rasanya pusing, dan Mingyu menyadari itu. Mingyu segera menarik Wonwoo untuk pergi dari sana. Dan membawa Wonwoo ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kepala Wonwoo pusing seketika melihat berita di surat kabar dan tv serta internet. Daritadi teleponnya tidak berhenti berdering. Karena 2 hari yang lalu, dirinya dan Mingyu tertangkap kamera sedang berduaan dan Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo ala bridal style. Lalu kemarin pagi,wonwoo benar benar lupa bahwa Mingyu meninggalkan mark di tengkuk belakangnya dan cara berjalan Wonwoo yang aneh. Dan Boom! Hari ini muncul berita bahwa dirinya dan Mingyu berkencan.

Wonwoo tidak apa apa jika mereka ketahuan. Jika mereka di hujat. Wonwoo bisa pergi ke Jepang. Mungkin agak susah karena adiknya pasti kaget jika tahu kenyataan bahwa kakanya adalah gay. Tapi adiknya sangat menyayanginya dan Bohyuk pasti akan membantu Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo takut akan karir Mingyu. Mingyu bukan artis yang bisa kabur nantinya apabila terkena skandal. Mingyu punya tanggyung jawab, ibunya, dan seluruh karyawan di perusahaannya.

Itu memang pikiran Wonwoo

Tapi pikiran Mingyu berbeda. Mingyu sibuk menelepon Wonwoo. Namun daritadi panggilannya tidak di jawab. Mingyu khawathir dan panik. Dia sudah siap dari lama apabila hubungannya dengan Wonwoo terungkap. Dia sudah memikirkan semuanya. Tapi Mingyu takut akan Wonwoo. Mingyu takut Wonwoo tersakiti.

"Mingyu" panggil nyonya Kim

"eomma" ah mingyu lupa ada ibunya. Entah apa tanggapan ibunya.

"apa sudah ada kabar dari Wonwoo?" tanya nyonya Kim. Mingyu terdiam. Ibunya tidak marah? Ibunya malah menanyakan Wonwoo

"belum eomma" kata Mingyu lagi.

"Mingyu, eomma sudah tau hubungan kalian sejak lama" kata nyonya Kim smabil tersenyum

"eo-eomma tahu?" tanya Mingyu kaget

"tentu saja Mingyu, aku ini eomamu sayang,bahkan almarhum nyonya jeon juga tahu kalau anak sulungnya itu kekasihmu" kata nyonya Kim

"j-jeon eommonim tahu?" tanya Mingyu kaget. Nyonya kim mengangguk.

"dari kalian pacaran saat Sekolah menengah sampai sekarang. Kami tahu." Kata nyonya Kim.

"eo-eomma tahu?" kaget mingyu. Nyonya kim mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil.

"mingyu, kita bisa bicarakan ini nanti. Kamu pasti khawathir kan dengan Wonwoo? Mau eomma ke tempat Wonwoo?" tanya nyonya Kim

"ne eomma. Tolong jaga Wonwoo hyung. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya" kata Mingyu. Nyonya Kim mengangguk dan menyuruh Mingyu pergi.

.

.

.

.

 _My asylum,my asylum_

 _Is in your arms_

 _When the world gives heavy burdens_

 _I can bare a thousand tons_

 _On your shoulder,on your shoulder_

 _I can reach an endless sky_

 _Feels like paradise_

Wonwoo duduk gelisah di hadapan nyonya Kim. Tadi saat ia sudah frustasi tiba tiba saja bel apartemennya berbunyi. Dia pikir itu manajernya kim hyung tapi, kim hyung kan tahu password apartemennya, maka dia segera mengecek dan ternyata nyonya Kim, ibu Mingyu ada di depan apartemennya. Segera ia buka pintu dan sekarang berakhirlagh seperti ini.

"apa kabar Wonwoo?" tanya nyonya Kim

"b-baik ahjumma" kata wonwoo. Nyonya kim tersenyum

"eomma. Panggil aku eomma. Eomma sudah tau Wonwoo. Semuanya dari kalian di sekolah menengah" kata nyonta Kim. Wonwoo kaget dan menatap nyonya Kim takut. Nyonya Kim memegang tangan Wonwoo.

"bahkan almarhum ibumu pun tahu Wonwoo" kata nyonya kim

"eo-eomma?" kata wonwoo lagi. Nyonya kim mengangguk.

"kami yang melahirkan kalian wonwoo. Kami tahu ada yang berubah dari anak kami. Kami tahu ada yang kalian rahasiakan." Kata nyonya Kim

"dan eomma tidak marah wonwoo. Baik eomammu dan berdua tidak marah wonwoo. Hanya kecewa kenapa kalian menutupi dari semua orang? Bahkan teman teman kalian juga tidak ada yang tahu" kata nyonga kim

"mianhamnida ahjum-"

"eomma, wonwoo, kamu sudah eomma anggap anak eomma. Kamu calon pendamping mingyu jadi panggil eomma." Kata nyonya kim.

"n-de eo-eomma. Mianhamnida"kata wonwoo. Nyonya Kim memeluk Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo menangis di pelukan nyonya Kim.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo yang sedang tidur di pelukannya. Hari ini semua urusan kantor di pegang Seungcheol. Dia harus pergi ke agensi Wonwoo dan berdiskusi disana. Agensi Wonwoo tidak masalah. Memang ada beberapa job dalam negeri yang di cancel karena berita ini tapi job di luar negeri yang negaranya sudah melegalkan hubungan sesama jenis, malah menawarkan kontrak untuk wonwoo. Maka besok mereka akan mengadakan press conference. Saham perusahaannya di dalam negeri memang sedikit menurun tapi yang di luar negeri tetap normal. Mingyu bersyukur dengan hal itu. Maka saat semua selesai, Mingyu segera menuju apartemen Wonwoo setelah ibunya kembali ke rumahnya. Untung saja semua wartawan di apartemen Wonwoo sudah pergi saat Mingyu sampai disana. Dan saat sampai di apartemen Wonwoo,Mingyu menemani Wonwoo yang menangis di pelukannya. Dan hingga tertidur sampai sekarang.

Mingyu mengusap kepala Wonwoo lembut. Mencium pucuk kepala Wonwoo. Menghirup aroma rambut Wonwoo dan memejamkan matanya mengikuti Wonwoo tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

 _We could built a universe right here_

 _All the world could disappear_

 _Wouldn't notice,Wouldn't care_

 _We could build a universe right here_

 _The world could disappear_

 _Yeah I just need you near_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Konferensi pers hari ini berjalan lancar. Dan entah apakah orang oramg tergerak dengan kisah cinta mereka atau apa tapi, perusahaan Mingyu mengalami kemajuan pesat dan banyan investor yang menawarkan kerja sama. Eomma Kim, dan Sungcheol hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala melihat konferensi pers hari ini.

"yak kim mingyu. Ck. Kau ini memang benar benar ya. Jeonghan mengamuk saat konferensi pers itu selesai. Daebak. Kami sudah menjalin hubungan sejak kami sekolah menengah. Dan hingga sekarang. Kami saling mencintai. Dan kami rasa hubungan kami bukan main main. Walau harus mengorbankan semua yang saya punya, saya tidak akan melepaskan Jeon Wonwoo. Wah daebak kim mingyu bahkan chanyeol hyung meneleponku dan tertawa ngakak jinjja" kata Seungcheol sambil menirukan Mingyu. Wonwoo memerah dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lengan mingyu. Sementara nyonya kim hanya tertawa kecil.

"Jeonghan juga bertanya kapan kalian menyusul kami? "kata Seungcheol

"bilang pada Jeonghan hyung, bantu aku membujuk Wonwoo hyung karena Wonwoo hyung selalu saja mengalihkan pembicaraan" kata Mingyu. Wonwoo menyubit pinggang Mingyu.

"awww ampun hyung" kata Mingyu. Sementara Wonwoo mendengus. Nyonya Kim dan Seungcheol hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling berpelukan di ranjang Wonwoo. Hujan di luar menyebabkan udara menjadi lebih dingin dan menyebabkan mereka mengeratkan pelukannya satu sama lain.

"Mingyu" panggil Wonwoo

"iya hyung" kata Mingyu"

"terima kasih" kata Wonwoo

"don't say thank you hyung" kata Mingyu

"itu memang tugasku hyung. Melindungi hyung dan menjaga hyung. When people and world gives heavy burdens,just believe me. And reach in my arms. I'll protect you. And I always by your side." Kata Mingyu lagi sambil menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo mendongak dan memandang Wonwoo

"Saranghae Jeon Wonwoo. I love you so much" kata Mingyu

"Nad Saranghae Kim Mingyu. I love you too" kata Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

 _That's when we uncover_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

END

A/n:

Hallo~~~~hallo~~ hallo~~~ aku bahwa ff meanie ! Ada yang suka meanie? Ya ampun aku lagi suka banget sama merekaaaaaa.. mereka so sweet banget~~ ughhhh~ tapi wonwoo lagi sakit kata Seungkwan di Sukira Wonwoo udah mendingan semoga Wonwoo cepat sembuh yaaaa~~ oh iya ff ini terinspirasi dari video meanie di youtube yang lagu covernya itu lagunya Zara Larsson judulnya Uncover yang liriknya ada di ff ini ^^

Ah, adakah yang nunggy Assdosku kekasihku sama Remember Me? Itu udah di lanjut ada di laptop tapi apa daya~ di kostan internetnya ga bisa buka ffn aku udah download opera sampe uc browser sampe baidu tapi ga bisa semua jadi mungkin nunggu abis ujian aku bawa laptop balik ke rumah baru aku updload soalnya di rumah kata adikku bisa buka ffn ^^

Ok. Jangan lupa review ya? atau fav haha.

Saranghae~~ ~


End file.
